Sprout
is chapter seven of the Nogi Wakaba is a Hero light novel series. Hero Diary Entry : Words in brackets were previously censored by the Taisha. Nogi Wakaba - "It’s my fault. I hurt those who fight alongside with me. Did all those continuous victories lead me to being conceited? I have been convinced that I was fine the way I am now... ...Hinata has said That the reason the world had fallen into this state in the first place Was because of mankind’s impudence. That’s what Shinju-sama has been telling her. Does that mean I’m also one of them…?" Summary Wakaba opened her eyes to find a white ceiling. She comes to realize she was in the hospital and Hinata was beside her side. Hinata asked Wakaba if she wanted to eat something. She started to peel apples given to her as gifts from thr towns people. Wakaba soon tells Hinata she has to check up on Yuna. She allows her to do so and she lends her a shoulder. Anzu is happy to find Wakaba awake and she asks if Yuna was okay. Anzu says her conciousness has not returned and Tamako was quiet. Chikage soon comes in with her IV drip and sits besides Yuna. Chikage asks Wakaba why this has happened and she responds saying it was because she did not have a plan. This angers Chikage and she tells her because it was her reason for fighting. Chikage soon says she was not fit to be their leader and Anzu soon tells her to stop. Chikage almost slaps Anzu but is immediately stopped by Tamako.f After that, no one said anything, everyone returned to their own hospital room. Chikage was the only one remaining in front of the ICU. “Nogi-san, unless you change your way… I can’t fight together with you anymore…” While fixing her gaze at Yuuna, Chikage told Wakaba. It was past bedtime already but Wakaba still couldn’t fall asleep, she had been staring at the room’s ceiling for a long time. What Chikage told her at noon kept flashing through her head, again and again. Now that she was told her reason for fighting was wrong, what would she fight for? The next day, as all the treatments and examinations had been finished, and Wakaba and the others were discharged. They still couldn’t continue training as heroes yet but there wouldn’t be any difficulties with their daily life. However, even now, Yuuna still hadn’t regained her consciousness. Hinata soon grabbed her items in Wakaba's room and said she was leaving the dorm. Wakaba trembled, grasping her pillow tightly. Wakaba started thinking irrational thoughts about why she was leaving. As those thoughts were winding around in Wakaba’s head, Hinata reassured her with a chuckle. “Wakaba-chan, stop shaking so much. I’m not leaving this dorm forever. It’s only for a short period of time. I was called to Taisha’s HQ.” Wakaba left out a relief sigh. Wakaba still asks why Hinata has to leave so suddenly, Hinata responds saying they didn't tell her the reason. Hinata soon asks what business Wakaba had as it was midnight. When Wakaba was unsure of anything she would always go to Hinata and she would give her an answer, as she waited for a response Hinata responded saying saying she had to find the answer herself. Hinata wipes the tears fron Wakaba's face and tells her to stop crying or she would take a picture. Wakaba doesn't care and Hinata does so. The next day, even when school started Wakaba was in deep despair, sighing every now and again. Tamako asks if Wakaba was a corspe but she ignored her. Wakaba soon starts having thoughts that Hinata was fed up with her. Anzu soon says that they should go outside for a little. Anzu showed her to a house and said, "Three years ago, the college student living in this house was studying in Hiroshima university… On the day Vertices appeared… she was able to escape to Shikoku, but then the Sky fear syndrome started manifesting on her. Both she and her family have been suffering for a long time. But I heard that since the day they heard about the Heroes’ victory against the Vertices on the news, bit by bit, her mentality has started stabilizing and her condition has improved." She tells her about the immigrant survivors and how theybrealize she's a hero and go talk to her. As she talks more about towns people, they meet a woman pushing a baby stroller. The woman recognizes her as the person who saved her three years ago along with her husband. She tells her she named her baby "Wakaba" after the hero and she was overjoyed to finally say thank you in person. With the help of Anzu, Wakaba finally realized what Hinata wanted her to do. To fight for people living in the present rather than the dead in the past. She was stuck with all these memories of trauma. Wakaba soon thanks Anzu and compliments her after the latter saying they didn't do much as a hero. Tamako soon jumps in and Wakaba asks both of them to fight with her and they agree. That night in Chikage's room, Wakaba apologized to Chikage and said she would fight for the living. Chikage apologizes too saying she said too much. The next day, Yuna managed to wake up and Wakaba apologizes to Yuna and says, "Together with my mind and body, as a leader, I still am very immature but… I want you to fight alongside with me." Yuna says she was a friend and she will always fight alongside her. Wakaba leaves but Yuna tells her to stay wanting to stay with the "gentle" Wakaba. 2019 AD "Even when mankind was approaching the time of twilight, the days kept on passing by. Amidst that time, the girls continue to change and grow up. And then--- Their trial was just about to begin." Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Light Novel